The primary objectives of this study are 1) to estimate the incidence of maternal-fetal HIV transmission under current approaches to treating women during pregnancy (based on the control group); and 2) to evaluate the effect of adding nevirapine to the current approach on the incidence of HIV transmission (randomized comparison).